


Creative Writing - Descriptions

by TheGhoti



Category: World building - Fandom
Genre: Comfort Reading, Fantasy, Sci-Fi, calm, creative writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhoti/pseuds/TheGhoti
Summary: This is my first work on this site. Some creative writing practice describing scenes. Mostly short, world-building-esc scenes.So far following a path through the country side.Updates won't be regular.
Kudos: 1





	1. A lonely path, winding through the wood.

A lonely path, winding through the wood; the dappled shade cast upon the path changing with the wind in the tall trees. The path runs through the thick of the glade, forging a trail into the unknown.


	2. A change in scenery

The path continues through the trees, snaking like a river through the hillside. A change in scenery signified by the change in the welcoming sounds around. The sounds differ, going from the chirping of crickets and the humming of bugs, to the swaying of grasses in the wind and the woods open to meadow.


End file.
